Amor prohibido
by Yushi Cerisier
Summary: [UA] Ellos se conocieron en el momento equivocado, se amaron a pesar de que la vida les impedía hacerlo y lucharon por ser felices juntos...
1. Antes de ti

_Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y la hermosa historia le pertenece **Lunita K** yo solo me dedico a adaptarla. _

(Link de la historia original en mi perfil)

"Normal" – Hablando.

"_Cursiva" – _Pensando.

_Algunas aclaraciones al final._

**Capítulo uno: "Antes de ti"**

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquier otra. Una joven de hermoso cabello azul claro, hermosos ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo, y un cuerpo de curvas envidiables se levanto de su cama. Apago el despertador y fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Camino hacia la cocina de su apartamento y se puso a preparar el desayuno mientras de su amplio armario escogía la ropa que se pondría ese día. Eran las siete de la mañana y debía llegar a su oficina a las ocho y media. Tenía mucho tiempo. Como de costumbre.

"_Hoy tengo que comenzar la selección de personal y comenzar a realizar los balances de fin de año. Será un día ocupado"_ – pensó mientras se sentaba en su comedor a comer lo que había preparado. Algo rápido, como todos los días.

Después de desayunar y lavar los platos, tomo una ducha tranquila y se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga blanca. Se puso sus elegantes sandalias y tomo su exclusivo bolso de cuero negro. Salió de su casa y tomo el elevador que la llevaría del piso catorce del edificio hasta el sótano. Una vez allí desactivo la alarma de su Pugeot plateado y subió al vehículo. El amable portero del lugar le abrió la puerta del sótano y salió a la ciudad.

Nueva york. Hermosa ciudad, colmada de gente que va de aquí para allá cada uno pensando en lo suyo, sin pensar en los demás. Unos apurados para llegar a su trabajo, otros caminando sin rumbo fijo. Era la misma rutina de todas las mañanas. Y la mañana de ese lunes, no era la excepción.

Veinte minutos después y seguido de superar algunos embotellamientos comunes en la ciudad, la joven llego al edificio donde estaba su oficina. Parqueó su carro y tomo por segunda vez en el día un elevador que se detuvo en el piso veintiuno de tan elegante edificación.

"Buenos días, Bulma" – Le saludó la amable recepcionista.

"Buenos días" – respondió la joven mientras se dirigía a su elegante oficina.

Llegó a su escritorio, acomodó su bolso y se sentó en la silla de cuero. Pidió café a su asistente, encendió la computadora y comenzó a revisar los papeles que había dejado pendientes el viernes anterior.

"Buenos días, Bulma" – Le saludo una hermosa mujer de cabello café hasta la cintura, ojos del mismo color y un cuerpo bien formado.

"Buenos días, Amy" – Respondió la peliazul dedicándole una amable sonrisa, como solo ella podía mostrar.

"Veo que has llegado muy alegre esta semana" – Comento la aludida mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Bulma.

"Si, por lo menos descanse un poco en casa de mi padre" – respondió la joven – "Además, pase un rato inolvidable con mis sobrinos."

"Me alegro" – Dijo Amy – "Pero hoy tenemos mucho trabajo. A las diez de la mañana vienen diez candidatos para la vacante de sistemas y además de aplicarles el examen de admisión, también tenemos que hacerles entrevistas personales" –Dijo apesadumbrada.

"Si, lo sé" – Respondió Bulma– "eso será toda la semana".

"Bueno, si ya estás enterada, te dejo para que sigas trabajando. Hasta luego" – Dicho esto, la joven se levantó del asiento y salió de la oficina.

La ojiazul siguió revisando papeles toda la mañana. A las diez recibió los candidatos para la vacante de sistemas y le hizo una exhaustiva entrevista a cada uno. Después de eso comenzó a hacer los balances que tenía pendientes y justo al medio día terminó sus labores de la mañana.

Suspiró cansadamente y se estiró un poco. Se disponía a salir hacia el restaurante de enfrente junto con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, pero su teléfono celular la interrumpió. Sacó el aparato del bolso y miró el identificador. Era su novio, Michael Knight.

"Hola, Michael" – Saludó la castaña.

"Hola, Bulma" – Respondió el joven al otro lado de la línea– "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien ¿Y tú?" – Le preguntó para no parecer mal educada.

"Bien"– Dijo secamente – "¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar?"

"Michael, mis compañeros me esperan en el restaurante. Mejor dejémoslo para otro día ¿Te parece?" – Se excusó la joven.

"Tenía ganas de verte, no nos vemos hace dos semanas" – Le reclamó él.

"De acuerdo, Michael. Nos vemos en el primer piso del edificio en diez minutos ¿Te parece?" – Propuso ella ante la insistencia de su novio.

"De acuerdo" – Aceptó – "Nos vemos en diez minutos" –Le dijo para después terminar la llamada".

"_De nuevo un almuerzo tormentoso" – _Pensó Bulma mientras cerraba su oficina y se dirigía al elevador.

"¡Bulma!"– Gritó Amy a lo lejos – "¡Espera!"

La joven se detuvo antes de subir al elevador y esperó a su amiga– "¿Sucede algo?" – Le preguntó.

"Nada en especial" – Respondió la ojicafé – "¿Acaso no vas a almorzar al frente?"

"No"– Respondió ella – "Voy a almorzar con Michael"

"¡¿Michael!"– Exclamó Amy – "Igual, sé que van a salir peleando" – Dijo con honestidad.

"Ésta vez será diferente" – Respondió ella – "Trataré de que no haya peleas" – Dijo mientras subía al elevador y oprimía el botón del primer piso.

"Siempre dices lo mismo, amiga"

"Te digo que ésta vez será diferente. Te lo aseguro" –Afirmó la ojiazul mientras se despedía de su amiga –"Nos vemos en la tarde".

"Nos vemos" – Se despidió Amy mientras se dirigía en busca de sus compañeros.

"_Ésta vez será diferente" – _Repitió Bulma mecánicamente mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas que quedaban justo afuera del edificio. Cinco minutos después llegó su novio. Un hombre de al menos veintiocho años de edad, cabello negro bien peinado y ojos del mismo color, llevaba un elegante traje de saco y corbata, y llegó en un hermoso convertible negro.

"Hola Michael" – Dijo la ojiazul sin mucho ánimo.

"¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?" – Le preguntó el joven mientras la tomaba fuertemente entre sus brazos y la apretaba contra él.

"Suéltame, me estás lastimando" – Gimió ella mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de su novio.

"Quería que supieras que mi hiciste mucha falta" – Se excusó él– "¿Qué te parece si vamos a un restaurante que conozco cerca de aquí?" – Le propuso.

Ella guardó silencio. Sabía que eso más que una propuesta, era una orden así que simplemente se encogió de hombros, caminó hasta la puerta del acompañante y se subió al vehículo.

En pocos minutos llegaron a un elegante restaurante del centro de la ciudad. El mesero los recibió preguntando si tenían reservación a lo que Michael asintió. Después de eso, fueron acomodados en una mesa apartada de las demás.

"¿Tenías una reservación?" – Preguntó Bulma dubitativa.

"Así es" – Respondió él – "Pero dime, ¿qué te parece el sitio?" – Preguntó cambiando de tema.

"¿Estabas seguro de que iba a aceptar tu invitación?" – Preguntó la joven un poco enojada.

"¿Me estás regañando?" – Le preguntó el joven mirándola de manera desafiante.

"Olvídalo"– respondió ella y volteó su mirada hacia la ventana.

El mesero les llevó el menú y pidieron su comida. Vale aclarar que él pidió el plato más caro de la carta y ella simplemente un pequeño bistec con ensalada. La comida transcurrió como cualquier otra entre esa pareja. Michael hablando de la posición económica de sus padres y ella simplemente escuchándolo sin mucho interés. Aunque siempre demostraba lo contrario. Hasta la hora de pagar la cuenta. Él fingió buscar su billetera pero _casualmente, _no la encontró.

"Bulmi, creo que he dejado la billetera olvidada en casa" – Comentó Michael – "¿Podrías pagar esta vez?" – Preguntó poniendo cara suplicante.

Ella suspiró. No era la primera vez que su novio la invitaba a comer y después le pedía que pagara la cuenta, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario. Sacó de su billetera una de sus tarjetas de crédito y se la entregó al mesero quien prontamente se la devolvió y les agradeció por su estadía.

"_Hoy me salió barata la invitación a almorzar" – _Pensaba Bulma de camino al auto – _"Sólo fueron 350 dólares"._

Michael dejó a Bulma en la oficina después de salir del restaurante y se dirigió a su casa. Él era el único hijo de Albert y Naomi Knight, prestigiosos empresarios, por lo cual se suponía su cuenta bancaria estaba llena de dólares, pero no era así. Sus padres le habían cortado todo el flujo de dinero desde hacía ya tres años, por lo cual se mantenía de dinero prestado o regalado de algunos familiares y amigos. Eso, hasta que conoció a Bulma Brief. La cortejó a la manera antigua, la conquistó con hermosos poemas y ramos de flores, pero cuando comenzaron a salir seriamente mostró una cara diferente, de hombre agresivo e intimidante que manipulaba a Bulma a su antojo.

Bulma llegó a su oficina cansada. Eran casi las 14 hrs y pronto comenzaría su tarde de trabajo, pero haber pasado las últimas dos horas en compañía de su novio la había dejado agotada. Entonces ¿Por qué seguía con él? La respuesta era simple y sencilla. No quería quedarse sola.

Se sentó en su silla de cuero y suspiró pesadamente. Pidió de nuevo un café a su secretaria y se dispersó un poco antes de empezar a trabajar. A eso de las 16 hrs o cuatro de la tarde, su mejor amiga la llamó.

"Bulma"– Le dijo una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea.

"¡Hola Ann!" – Respondió la joven animadamente – "¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien" – Respondió la amiga.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó Bulma ante la frialdad de su amiga.

"En realidad nada especial" – Respondió Ann– "Sólo te llamaba para invitarte tomarnos un trago esta noche, quiero presentarte a alguien"

"¿Hoy?"– Preguntó la ojiazul dubitativa – "Ann, hoy es lunes..."

"Te prometo que no demoraremos" – Dijo ella suplicante – "Quiero presentarte a mi nuevo novio"

"¿Novio?"– Preguntó Bulma sorprendida – "No me habías contado nada"

"No quería comentarte nada hasta que fuera formal. De hecho ya llevamos saliendo dos meses" – Le confesó.

La joven suspiró. Sabía que no podría librarse de su amiga tan fácilmente – "De acuerdo, de acuerdo" –Le dijo – "Encontrémonos en el bar de siempre, a las ocho de la noche ¿Te parece?".

"Perfecto"– Respondió Ann– "Si quieres llevas al monstruo de tu novio".

"No le digas así" – Reprochó Bulma– "Pero prefiero ir sola".

"De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos esta noche a las ocho en el bar de siempre. Bye" – Dicho esto la joven terminó la llamada.

A las seis y media de la tarde, Bulma se levantó de su escritorio, recogió sus cosas y salió de la oficina. Llegó a su casa, se dio un baño y se cambió. Se puso una falda de jean, unas botas hasta la rodilla negras y una camiseta del mismo color. Acomodó un poco su cabello y se maquilló suavemente. Salió de su departamento a eso de las siete y cuarenta. Subió en su auto y a las ocho ya estaba en el bar donde quedó de encontrarse con su amiga.

"_Ann... Siempre retrasada" – _Pensó divertida mientras tomaba un sorbo del whisky que había pedido para pasar el rato.

A pesar de ser un lunes, principio de semana, el bar estaba lleno de gente. Algunas parejas que disfrutaban una agradable velada romántica. También había grupos de amigos que festejaban y uno que otro sentado en la barra desahogando sus penas. Fue entonces cuando lo vio a él. Un hombre alto, de cuerpo atlético y bien formado, llevaba un jean y una camisa blanca y su cabello oscuro en punta y sus preciosos ojos negros, tan profundos que podría perderse en ellos. Su semblante serio e imperturbable... _Sería_ el hombre perfecto, si no viniera tomado de la mano de una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, esa joven cuyo nombre era _ Ann _y que era la mejor amiga de Bulma.

* * *

¡Hola chicos!:D pues aquí les traigo la historia que les prometí hace como tres semanas .-. para los que leen "Bajo contrato" sabe de que hablo e.e cabe aclarar que es otra Adaptación y que no la había subido hasta hoy por unas dudas que tenia:))

Pero en fin... espero les agrade :)) tratare de actualizar pronto esta, tanto como las otras dos xDD No queda mas que decir, de nuevo Gracias a **Lunita K**!, la autora original :3 que me dio su permiso, buenas vibras y seguro verá esto :)) a ustedes por leer,comenten que les pareció:)) & hasta la próxima n.n

psdt.¡AH! casi se me olvida xD Ann es Numero 18 :(( ¡ush! me cae mal xDDD pero el caso es crear un drama e.e (?) No me agrada verla junto con mi Vegeta pero ya en un futuro todo cambiara! D: D: D: El nombre me agrado porque lo he visto en otros fics :3 ('Vivir de nuevo' de Peny :3) le hago promoción a Peny e_e(?), es que su fic es super mega bueno se los recomiendo :)) xdd espero no se enoje por usarlo u.u en fin ahora si Chaaaau :B


	2. Antes de ti ll

_Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y la hermosa historia le pertenece **Lunita K** yo solo me dedico a adaptarla._

(Link de la historia original en mi perfil)

Nota importante: Al final del capítulo hay una escena subida de tono.

"Normal" – Hablando.

"_Cursiva" – _Pensando.

**"Antes de ti ll"**

* * *

Era una mañana de lunes común y corriente. El joven se despertó a las 5:00 AM sin necesidad del despertador, se levantó y tomó un café para terminar de despertarse, se lavó la cara, se puso una sudadera y una camisilla y salió de su departamento, tomó el elevador y bajó desde el piso 23 del elegante edificio en que vivía y fue a trotar por las calles de Nueva York.

A esas horas de la mañana, la ciudad estaba sola. Hacía un poco de frío, pero él lo calmaba haciendo deporte. Trotó hasta las seis y media. Volvió a su departamento, tomó una ducha de agua fría y salió con sólo una toalla cubriéndole la parte baja de su cuerpo. Cualquier mujer moriría por pasar aunque fuera una noche con él y lo sabía. A sus veintiséis años de edad tenía un cuerpo perfectamente marcado, sus abdominales y sus pectorales definidos y su rostro era deliciosamente pulido, pero lo suficientemente serio para no parecer muy delicado. Sus ojos negros denotaban esa inmensa seriedad que mantenía y su rebelde cabello en punta le daba ese toque totalmente irresistible. Era como muchas mujeres lo decían, el hombre perfecto. Se vistió con un traje elegante, pantalón y saco azul oscuro, camisa blanca y una corbata a juego.

A las siete de la mañana, estaba preparando su desayuno y arreglando algunos papeles para introducir en su portafolio. Antes de salir se dio una última mirada en el espejo y trató de arreglar algunos mechones de su flequillo sin mucho éxito. Por segunda vez en el día, tomó el elevador y bajó hasta el subterráneo del edificio, donde subió en su auto último modelo color plata y se encaminó hacia su oficina. Después de una media hora de recorrido, llegó a su oficina, piso 24 de un elegante edificio. Estacionó su vehículo y subió.

"Señor Ouji, muy buenos días"– Le saludó la recepcionista de la sede principal de Ouji International Business, donde él se desempeñaba como gerente.

"Buenos días, Sarah" –Saludó de manera cortés para después dirigirse a su enorme despacho.

Tomó asiento y abrió su portafolio para sacar los papeles que había introducido en su departamento. Comenzó a revisarlos y a hacer algunas llamadas. Durante toda la mañana se reunió con diferentes representantes de otras empresas para concertar importantes negocios que harían de OujiInternational Business una compañía más sólida. Tuvo un almuerzo de trabajo en uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos de la ciudad y pudo descansar a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la cafetería del edificio para refrescarse y fumar un cigarrillo.

"Has tenido un día agitado, amigo" – Le saludó un hombre de cabello café oscuro y ojos del mismo color.

"Y hoy apenas es lunes, Ethan" –Le respondió mientras su semblante serio se tornaba aliviado y divertido.

"Y cuéntame, Vegeta, ¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana con tu nueva adquisición?" – Le preguntó Ethan mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro en señal de complicidad.

El aludido sonrió – "De maravilla" – Respondió mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa pícara – "Ann y yo pasamos un fin de semana delicioso" – Comentó para después darle una aspirada a su cigarrillo.

"Oye, veo que es en serio la cosa"– Apuntó el hombre al notar la expresión de su amigo– "¿Por fin conseguiste a alguien que te amarre?" –Preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Ann es una mujer sensacional, amigo" – Dijo a manera de respuesta el pelinegro– "Ella tiene algo que me tiene bastante atraído y mientras más dure, mejor"

"Espero que con esta si te vaya bien, Vegeta" – Dijo Ethan– "Ahora, te dejo aquí descansando, tengo algunos asuntos legales que resolver en la compañía" – El hombre salió de la cafetería y se encaminó hacia su despacho, a seguir laborando como el encargado de los asuntos legales de Ouji International Business.

Vegeta tiró su cigarrillo y subió a su oficina. Al llegar encontró en su celular dos llamadas pérdidas de su novia Ann, con quien llevaba saliendo dos meses, pero que lo tenía encantado. Rápidamente le devolvió la llamada para acabar de mejorar su tarde.

"¡Hola, amor!" – Exclamó la joven al contestar la llamada.

"Hola Ann, ¿Cómo estás?" – Preguntó el castaño mientras se recostaba en el asiento.

"Bien" – Respondió –"¿Viste mis llamadas?"

"Así es. ¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó interesado.

"La verdad, si" – Respondió ella – "Quisiera que fuéramos a un bar esta noche" –Le dijo en tono suplicante.

"¿Y eso?" – Preguntó el pelinegro confundido – "¿Para qué vamos a ir a un bar hoy lunes, en la noche?"

"Quiero que conozcas a mi mejor amiga" – Le dijo ella – "Es muy importante que la conozcas y te lleves bien con ella, porque es una persona muy importante para mí, nos conocemos desde niñas y me encantaría que te conociera" – Le explicó.

Vegeta, como todo novio complaciente aceptó la invitación – "Esta bien, Ann" –le dijo – "Conoceré a tu mejor amiga, pero sabes que preferiría que pasáramos la noche en mi departamento"– Comentó con tono seductor.

"No seas impaciente, amor" – Le dijo ella pícaramente – "Te prometo que te compensaré después"

Él sonrió – "De acuerdo, espero que sea pronto" – Le dijo seductoramente.

"¿Pasas por mí a las siete y media de la noche?"

"De acuerdo. Hasta entonces" –Dijo él a manera de despedida – "Si sucede algo me llamas, un beso" – y terminó la llamada.

Ann Marie Levinson era una mujer de veinticuatro años de edad que Vegeta había conocido casualmente en un bar un fin de semana que había salido para distraerse un poco del trabajo. La vio sentada esperando un trago, con su cabello rubio corto, muy bien peinado, sus ojos azules maquillados suavemente y su figura bien moldeada, le daban un toque muy atractivo. Esa noche se sentó con ella y pasaron un rato muy agradable juntos. Se conocieron y sobre todo, se gustaron. Comenzaron a salir y después de un tiempo formalizaron su relación. Pero además de su belleza física, Ann era una mujer inteligente. Era abogada, con especialización en derecho penal y era muy reconocida en su medio, lo cual hacía que su cuenta bancaria estuviera bien constituida. Pero eso a Vegeta no le interesaba.

Él era un hombre de negocios, empresario debido al consorcio de su padre, el "Rey" Vegeta, como le apodaban. Su compañía tenía negocios en todo el mundo y era muy reconocida, por lo cual siempre se había topado con mujeres caza-fortunas. Pero éste no era el caso. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que Ann lo quería por lo que era y no por el tamaño de su cuenta y eso lo hacía sumamente feliz.

Y ni hablar de su intimidad. Se entendían a la perfección, ambos eran personas muy sensuales y atractivas y la explosividad que tenían en la cama era fiel muestra de aquello. Eran la pareja perfecta, se llevaban de maravilla, tenían gustos muy similares y compartían muchos momentos juntos. Él estaba comenzando a enamorarse de ella a pesar del corto tiempo que llevaban saliendo. Habían pasado el último fin de semana en una cabaña retirada de la ciudad donde habían podido demostrarse todos esos sentimientos que tenían guardados y sin notarlo, habían solidificado más su relación.

A las seis de la tarde en punto, Vegeta salió de su oficina. Se dirigió hacia su departamento en su vehículo último modelo. Una vez allí se duchó con agua fría, se puso unos jeans sencillos y una camisa blanca que lo hacían ver muy sexy y comió algo ligero. A las siete y media fue por su novia a un departamento no muy lejano.

"Siempre tan puntual" – Le dijo ella a manera de saludo cuando lo vio llegar.

"Y tú siempre tan hermosa" – Le respondió él mientras la observaba. Llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa roja de tirantes con un profundo escote, permitiendo que su novio se deleitara. Vegeta le dio un apasionado beso en los labios – "¿Nos vamos?" – Le preguntó después de que se separaron para tomar aire.

"Si, Vamos. Mi amiga debe estar esperando" – Le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo halaba hacia el auto. Se encaminaron entonces, hacia el bar donde conocerían a la mejor amiga de Ann.

Después de unos cuarenta minutos de recorrido, llegaron a un bar muy concurrido, a pesar de ser lunes. Se abrieron paso entre la gente buscando a la tan mencionada joven.

"_Jamás pensé que un lunes, este bar podría estar tan lleno" – _Pensaba Vegeta mientras notaba como algunas mujeres del lugar le clavaban la mirada y otras brindaban en su honor – _"Como siempre" –_Pensó sin modestia alguna.

El joven siguió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. No había nada interesante, amigos charlando, otros desahogando sus penas. Era un bar común y corriente. Hasta que la vio a ella. Estaba sentada en una mesa apartada saboreando lo que parecía ser un trago. Tenía la apariencia de estar buscando a alguien con sus hermosos ojos color zafiro. Los cabellos azulados le caían sobre el rostro dándole un toque muy seductor. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes color negro. Era una mujer simplemente espectacular y deslumbrante. Era perfecta y no habría dudado ni un momento en acercársele de no ser que de su mano estaba agarrada su novia, que aunque hermosa e inteligente, no lo deslumbraba tanto como esa desconocida sentada en aquella mesa y que sin que él lo notara, lo estaba mirando impactada.

"¡Bulma!" – Gritó Ann mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba la mujer que Vegeta había estado observando rato atrás.

"...A-ann..." – Respondió la aludida mientras se levantaba de la mesa con su rostro pálido.

El pelinegro se acercó siguiendo a su novia, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a aquella mujer que al parecer se llamaba Bulma– "Hola..."– Murmuró.

"Bulma, quiero presentarte a Vegeta Ouji, mi novio" – Dijo Ann mientras los miraba a ambos– "Vegeta, ella es mi mejor amiga, Bulma Brief"

El joven Ouji extendió la mano tratando emanar seguridad, aunque por dentro estaba totalmente impactado y deslumbrado con la belleza de la mejor amiga de su novia– "Un gusto" – Le dijo quedamente con una mueca que intentaba ser sonrisa.

La peliazul tardó un poco para responder ante el gesto. Estaba totalmente deslumbrada por ese hombre y estaba impactada al saber que era el novio de su mejor amiga –"Mucho gusto, señor Ouji" – Le dijo entrecortadamente mientras le daba la mano y sentía el ligero contacto entre sus pieles. Era una sensación cálida, hasta que recordó que él era _el novio de su mejor amiga._

Rápidamente se soltaron y los tres tomaron asiento – "Llámeme Vegeta, señorita Brief" – Le dijo el pelinegro mientras la miraba intensamense.

La joven sonrió – "Pero entonces usted, llámeme Bulma, Vegeta" – Le dijo mientras lo observaba detenidamente. No se había equivocado, _sería _el hombre perfecto de no ser el novio de Ann.

La pareja pidió una botella de Whisky y los tres comenzaron a tomar y a relajarse un poco.

"Pero cuéntame Bulma, ¿Cómo está Michael?" – Preguntó Ann sabiendo que su amiga detestaba el tema.

"Igual que siempre" – Respondió la peliazul mientras giraba un poco el vaso de whisky en la mano– "Esta tarde fui a comer con él y de nuevo me tocó pagar la cuenta, como siempre" – Comentó sin ánimo.

La rubia suspiró – "¿Qué haces con ese inútil?" – Le cuestionó – "Siempre acabas pagando las caras cuentas de los finos restaurantes a los que él te invita... ¿te parece justo, Bulma?"

"No lo sé, sinceramente, no lo sé" – Respondió apesadumbrada mientras los tragos comenzaban a surtir efecto – "Michael siempre ha sido mi compañía..."

"Disculpe que me entrometa, Bulma, pero si usted en verdad no lo ama, no debería estar con él..."– Comentó Vegeta mirándola fijamente – "Estoy seguro que hay muchos hombres que morirían por estar a su lado..."

Bulma se sonrojó al máximo. Pocas veces en la vida la habían tratado y halagado de esa manera – "Muchas gracias, Vegeta" – Le dijo mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa y después tomaba el último sorbo del vaso.

"Bulma, creo que estás tomando mucho, amiga" – Le dijo Ann al notar el estado en que se encontraba y al verla sirviendo más Whisky.

"No te preocupes, Ann, estoy bien" – Dijo mientras alzaba el vaso en señal de brindis.

Para las once de la noche, Bulma estaba totalmente ebria. Había bebido en grandes cantidades porque el primer hombre que la deslumbraba de esa manera estaba con su mejor amiga. Había bebido porque se sentía sola, porque su novio era un patán que la trataba mal cada vez que quería, había bebido porque en Vegeta Ouji había encontrado el hombre que había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo y no podía estar con él, por lealtad a_ Ann._

"Vegeta, ve y lleva a Bulma a casa. Yo me iré en tu auto y mañana antes de ir a mi despacho te lo devolveré. Yo la llevaría a su casa, pero tu vives más cerca de ella y además si se cae o algo, sabes que no tengo mucha fuerza para sostenerla. " –propuso la rubia al ver que su amiga era incapaz de conducir.

"No es necesario, amiga" –Respondió Bulma – "yo estoy bien. Iré en mi auto"– Dijo mientras se levantaba y se tambaleaba un poco.

"Yo la llevaré, Bulma" –Aseguró el único hombre de la mesa mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a sostenerse.

La peliazul suspiró. Era consciente de que estaba en malas condiciones y no podría llegar a casa. Así que muy a su pesar, aceptó la propuesta – "De acuerdo" – Dijo algo sonrojada al notar la cercanía del cuerpo de Vegeta.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Vegeta y Ann se despidieron con un beso apasionado, más por parte de ella que por parte de él, pues estaba concentrado en la mirada de Bulma, quien los observaba muy detenidamente con una inmensa tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. La rubia tomó las llaves del auto de su novio y Vegeta ayudó a subir a Bulma al auto.

"Mi casa queda por..." –Balbuceó la ojiazul antes de ser detenida por el pelinegro.

"Ann me dijo donde queda tu casa" – Le respondió – "Además tu edificio es muy cercano al edificio en que yo vivo"

"De acuerdo. Pero no tenía que haberse molestado así, Vegeta" – Le dijo con la mirada perdida debido a los efectos del alcohol.

"No es una molestia, Bulma" –Respondió él – "No permitiría que le sucediera algo malo"

Ella le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa – "Muchas gracias por ser tan amable conmigo" – Le dijo – "Nunca nadie me había tratado así".

"¿Cómo no ser amable con una mujer tan hermosa como usted?" – Preguntó dejando a la joven sin palabras.

El camino se hizo eterno. El silencio que los rondaba era incómodo, Vegeta no sabía si prestarle atención al camino o mirar las bien torneadas piernas de su acompañante, que gracias a la falda de jean que llevaba le permitía deleitarse con tal espectáculo, además esa cálida sonrisa que le había mostrado varias veces esa noche, lo tenía hipnotizado. Bulma estaba demasiado ebria como para emitir palabra alguna, así que decidió quedarse en silencio viendo las solitarias calles de Nueva York. Hasta que finalmente llegaron al edificio. El joven estacionó el auto en el parqueadero y se bajó para poder ayudar a la amiga de su novia a bajar también.

Él abrió la puerta del acompañante y le extendió la mano teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla. Cuando ella bajó del auto, ambos cuerpos quedaron peligrosamente cercanos, mirándose de frente. Podían sentir sus respiraciones agitadas ante la situación en la que estaban, pero les era imposible separarse. La fuerza de atracción entre los dos cuerpos era enorme, parecían estar a punto de besarse hasta que la alarma del auto se activó automáticamente.

"Disculpe Bulma, yo..." –Trató de decir Ouji para excusarse ante la situación.

"¿Me ayuda a subir a mi departamento?" – Preguntó la joven inocentemente mientras lo tomaba de un brazo para no caerse.

Vegeta se sonrojó levemente. Cosa que no le sucedía desde hacía mucho tiempo –"Por supuesto" – Alcanzó a decir mientras era guiado por ella hasta el living del edificio y luego hasta el departamento.

"Ya estás en casa" – Le dijo él mientras le entregaba las llaves del auto y la cartera– "¿Podría pedir un taxi desde tu teléfono?"– Le preguntó.

"Quédate un rato más, por favor..." – Le pidió ella suplicante con lágrimas en los ojos – "No quiero estar sola, no todavía"

El pelinegro asintió con algo de lástima hacia ella. Parecía una mujer muy solitaria. Aceptó la invitación y entró al departamento. Era bastante amplio y muy bien decorado. Se sentó en la sala junto a ella con la luz apagada y la observó detenidamente con el resplandor de la luna que estaba brillando esa noche – "¿Qué le sucede, Bulma?" – Le preguntó interesado.

"Puede hablarme de tu, si no le molesta" – Le dijo ella para tratar de acabar con el poco hielo que había entre ellos.

"Entonces tu también hazlo"– Le dijo él mientras le limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

"¿Sabes, Vegeta?" –Comenzó Bulma– "La verdad es que últimamente me siento muy sola" – Comentó con tristeza – "Mi padre vive en una cabaña a seis horas de aquí, mis hermanos trabajan en New Jersey y nos vemos muy poco, lo mismo con mis sobrinos, mi novio es un completo patán que me trata como se le da la gana..." – Dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir acaudaladamente de sus ojos.

"Yo también soy un hombre solo, Bulma" – Le dijo él – "Mi familia está en Japón y yo estoy aquí por mi cuenta tratando de manejar la sucursal de la empresa familiar en este país... Tengo pocos amigos y trato de ocuparme en mi trabajo, pero la verdad es que cuando estoy con ellos se siente muy agradable" – Confesó algo extrañado con su actitud. Siempre había sido muy reservado en cuanto a su vida, incluso con Ann, pero Bulma... Ella le inspiraba mucha confianza y sabía que podía contar con ella.

"Ya veo..." – Dijo ella mientras subía los pies al sofá y los abrazaba quedando su cabeza recostada en las rodillas.

"Bulma, lo que te dije en el bar es cierto" – Comentó Vegeta– "Si no amas a tu novio, es mejor que no estés con él..." – Le aconsejó tiernamente mientras comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de ella haciendo que se sonrojara.

"Lo sé" – Aceptó ella – "Pero Michael ha sido mi única compañía durante mucho tiempo, no puedo dejarlo solo después de lo que ha hecho por mí"

"El agradecimiento no es un sentimiento suficiente para estar con alguien, Bulma" – Le dijo mientras su mano comenzaba a acariciar el brazo de la joven.

"No lo sé... No quiero pensar en él ahora" – Dijo mientras miraba al pelinegro directamente a los ojos.

Sin poder evitarlo, la atracción que se había producido en el estacionamiento volvió a surgir. Los rostros se fueron acercando lentamente y sin vuelta atrás, juntaron sus labios en un apasionado beso. Bulma descruzó sus piernas y se aferró a él con los brazos rodeándolo por el cuello. Vegeta comenzó a tocarle las piernas y con un movimiento brusco hizo que quedara sentada sobre él mirándolo de frente. Se siguieron besando por un largo rato, con pasión, con lujuria, con una mezcla de sentimientos hacia el otro que no podían controlar. El joven pasó las manos por las caderas de la chica y de nuevo, con un movimiento fuerte la giró quedando él encima de ella. La siguió besando y ésta vez sus labios comenzaron a jugar con los de Bulma, mordisqueándolos suavemente, para después comenzar a bajar por su cuello y llegar a sus pechos. Le quitó la camisa de tirantes y el sostén dejando su pecho desnudo, pudiendo contemplar lo grandes y redondos que eran y luego comenzó a devorarlos con locura como si se fuera su vida en ello.

Vegeta Ouji siempre había sido un hombre controlador de sus acciones, calculaba cada movimiento para nunca dar un paso en falso, pero esa noche, aquella joven que había conocido en el bar, lo tenía loco.

Bulma, por su parte, gemía de placer ante las acciones de Vegeta. Jamás imaginó estar en semejante situación con un hombre que acababa de conocer, pero él la tenía loca, la había impactado desde el primer momento en que lo vio y además, los tragos habían hecho que se despreocupara de todo lo demás. O por lo menos eso creía ella.

"_¡Ann!" – _Pensó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Súbitamente se tiró hacia atrás haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera en su labor.

"Vegeta, no... No podemos hacer esto..." – Dijo entrecortadamente la peliazul mientras se ponía el sostén y la camisa – "Ann... Ella es mi amiga..."

Vegeta se levantó y se acomodó un poco – "Tienes razón" – Aceptó con tristeza – "Yo... No sé que me pasó, Bulma... Discúlpame" – Le dijo mientras salía del departamento con rapidez dejando a la joven desconcertada.

Bulma se quedó sentada en el sofá de su sala algo confundida. El efecto del alcohol ya se estaba pasando y estaba empezando a caer en cuenta de sus acciones. Había traicionado a su mejor amiga y eso era algo que nunca se perdonaría. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse –_"¿Qué hubiera sucedido si no me hubiese detenido?"– _Pensaba preocupada al notar la magnitud de la atracción que Vegeta Ouji ejercía sobre ella.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hola! aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta hermosa historia, disculpen la tardanza pero tenia que estar segura de algo D: yo creo que está bien:3 ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Intenso... ¿no? e.e

Gracias por sus reviews en el primer capitulo:** marilu moreno, JaspheReal, amerugui** (eres ame.. ¿verdad? xDD ¡Hola ame!:B),** tania, fortaleza saiyajin. **Estoy feliz de que les agrade:DD.

Les recuerdo que _Ann_ es _Numero 18_ :I ya me las pagara más adelante xD muajjajajaa*risa malvada que termina en tos* :B en fin... no alargo ya más esto. De nuevo agradezco a **Lunita K** por su permiso:))

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! ah... y ¡Feliz Navidad y año nuevo!(: atrasado.. .c

_Pd. Me cambie el nombre:3 más información en mi perfil xDU(?)_


End file.
